If you go down in the woods tonight...
by chaz1
Summary: Can a young couple's relationship survive the horrors of the T-Virus and a bad taste in movies??? If you read, please review!!!


DISCLAIMER: Do I really need a disclaimer? Well, the names 'BMW' and 'Victory Lake' don't belong  
to me, and the rest I made up. No, really, I did.  
  
======================================  
IF YOU GO DOWN IN THE WOODS TONIGHT...  
======================================  
  
I remember that night like it was just yesterday. My girlfriend had been trying to convince  
me to go with her all day. "I just want to see it!" she'd said. "Don't you want to know what a  
killer dog looks like, Dave?" Oh, she was so annoying! I can't think for the life of me now why  
I agreed to go with her, 'cuz I wasn't at all interested. It was her that spent all of her time  
with her face buried in some wierd horror book or down at the cinema watching some freakshow...  
  
It was around 8 o'clock that she finally convinced me to go with her. We both climbed into  
my open-topped BMW [my pride and joy!] and set off for the lake. The air was warm that night,  
and it was bright too. The wind that rushed around us as we whipped around the bendy,  
mountainous roads felt good, and I have to admit, I was feeling kind of excited about the  
prospect of actually seeing the thing that killed those hikers. Whenever we got onto an open  
strech of road my foot would hit the floor. There were no other cars around because of the the  
curfew the RPD put out, so by the time we were getting close to the lake we were flying along  
at about 110.  
  
When we pulled into the deserted car park near the lake, we both just sat there, staring up  
at the sky. It was the strangest colour, a bright blood red with dark, wispy clouds here and  
there. For the first time that night, I felt the twang of fear in my gut. I knew we shouldn't  
have been there from the feeling that was building up inside of me. I turned towards Emma [my  
girlfriend] and watched her turn towards me. She was grinning.   
  
"My God! It's so exciting!," she said, "Lets go down to the lake and take a look!" I  
remember forcing a small smile, more for my sake -to help me keep calm- than hers. We both  
stepped out of the car, our feet crunching on the gravel surface of the carpark, and looked  
out over the gently rippling water. "Ah! The calm before the storm! It's just like that film  
I saw on Tuesday, you know, the one where that giant octopus lived in a lake and ate people."  
she said. I instantly wished she hadn't.   
  
"Listen, Emma," I said, "I might just stay here in the car while you look around, you know,  
with my weak bladder and all. What would I do if I had to take a leak when we were looking for  
this dog thing? It would be awful. So I guess I..." she cut me off.  
  
"Hey! Stop being a wimp! Now, come on, I'll race you to the lake." she said, before dashing  
off to the water's edge like a crazed duck, leaving me walking slowly behind, hands in my  
pockets, eyes watching my feet. When I got there, she was sat on the pebbles near the water's  
edge. She looked so beauiful, sat there, bathing in the moonlight, the sound of water lapping  
at the shore a few feet away. I guess that, despite the fact that there was a flesh-eating dog  
somewhere in the area, It was rather romantic on that pebbled beach. I flopped down besides her,  
and rested my head on her shoulder.  
  
"Tell me, how many people did this octopus eat?" I asked, while picking up a small,  
rounded stone from amongst the hundreds of others on the beach.  
  
"Oh... um, I can't remember... I think it ate twelve people and a dog. But it only ate men." she replied. I can tell you, that didn't do any good for my nerves. I eyed the waters suspiciously.  
  
"And, uh, why did it only eat men?" I asked, trying not to sound too nervous.  
  
"Well, you see, the octopus's boyfriend left her, and she got a bit mad at him and started  
to think that all men were pigs. It was revenge, I suppose." she said. I couldn't help laughing  
at that.  
  
"What kind of movies do you watch?" I said, unbelievingly.   
  
"Are you saying I have bad taste in films?" She sounded annoyed, and shot me an evil look.  
I said nothing, and threw my pebble as far as I could into the dark, rippling waters. There was  
an audible 'plop' and it echoed around the forest area that surrounded the lake. Not half a  
second later, a patch of the tallest trees on the other side of the lake started to rustle, and  
a huge murder of crows spread out into the air, a stark contrast to the blood red sky. Their  
crys shattered the silence over Victory Lake and that familiar feeling started to bubble up  
inside of me.  
  
"Ooh! Spooky!" my girlfriend said. I just looked worried. Then, from inside of the thick  
wooded area about 300 metres away from us came the most terrifying sound ever to fall upon my  
ears. A blood curdling howl, unmistakably coming from the creature we had come here to see. I  
was stuck to the spot, but Emma stood, an excited look on her face, and dragged me to my feet.  
I edged a bit closer to her.  
  
I remember, she whispered then, right up close to my ear. "Come on, lets check it out.". I  
could feel her warm breath curling up around my frozen ear. I felt terrified, but the sound of  
her voice then was reasuring and protective. She took my arm, and we silently crept into the  
dense under-growth of the forest.  
  
We could hear it, not far from us now, padding around near the clearing in front of us, it  
could only have been about 20 metres away. We knelt between two bushes, which we held apart so  
we could see better. It wasn't just me that was scared then. It seemed like we were both trying  
our hardest not to make a sound... not even to breathe. We held on close to each other,  
squinting our eyes to see the animal... we could see movement... and then, yes! There it was,  
a huge beast of a dog, it looked disgusting. It had missing patches of skin, and what looked  
like blood clotted in the little clumps of fur that still held on to it's repulsive body.  
  
I felt like running, but I was fixated on the sight of this thing. And then, from a bush  
on our left not two feet away, came a deep, vicious growling. The thing sounded huge. We both  
slowly turned our heads to face the bush, and the form of another gigantic dog-creature  
appeared from out of it, it's head down, staring at us with unholy, white clouded eyes. The  
stench was unbearable, like rotting fruit and meat, only worse. It looked like it had been  
hit by a truck, as a large chunk of it's side was missing, and you could see it's ribs poking  
through the wound amongst a sea of sinew and muscle. It growled again, saliva collecting inside  
it's cut and bloody mouth, and pounced.  
  
We both struggled to our feet, but it was too late. The red and black hellhound landed on  
Emma, it's mighty jaws locking around her neck as she fell to the ground. I took a slow step  
backwards, but could not turn away from the awful sight infront of me. Emma was shouting,  
screaming, flailing her arms around and uselessly trying to force the immense dog, if it could  
be called that, off her. All of a sudden, her screams turned into a gurgling sound and then  
silence. The creature had torn out her throat, exposing thick, red blood and shiny bone to the  
night. It continued to work it's vice-like jaws and pointed teeth over her head, and I watched  
in speechless horror as half of her face disappeared. A cheek was stripped from her skull and  
one eye was left hanging from it's socket by a thin strand of fleshy tissue.  
  
I almost threw up, and turned around. I ran with all of my might back towards the lake,  
back towards the carpark and my car. The dog we had seen first gave chase, letting out screams  
of pure bloodlust as it got closer and closer. I knew I wasn't going to make it. It pounced on  
my back, and I screamed. It's merciless jaws ripped flesh from my limbs and tore out my abdomen  
before it was satified and walked away.  
  
That was two weeks ago.  
  
Well, it could have been worse. It didn't even touch my face, which I'm really happy about.  
It must be awful to be one of those zombies with most of their face missing. Sure, I do have to  
keep pushing my intestines back up inside, but it isn't really as bad as it seems.  
  
And poor Emma, since she lost most of her face she doesn't get as many dates as she used to.  
We had to break up in the end, just the sight of that eye hanging out of the socket was enough  
to make me hurl. She took it well though.  
  
There isn't much to do around this part of the woods, but me and a couple of the other guys  
joined the scrabble club up at the mansion. It gets a bit monotonous sometimes though, as most  
of the words on the board are "Itchy", "Scratchy", "Tasty" and "Hungry" but hey, at least I'm  
doing something constructive, right?  
  
========  
*FINITO*  
========  
  
Well, there you go. Story number "2". I think story number "1" seems rather cruddy now, and this  
is a much better attempt. Well, that's my opinion anyway. Do you agree? Tell me! Do you think  
they're both awful? Tell me! Do you think this one is worse? Tell me! And for GOD'S SAKE! Don't  
go down in the woods tonight, 'cuz it's not just the teddybears having a picnic, if you know  
what I mean.  
bye bye now  
chaz 


End file.
